Once Upon A Time In Arendelle
by QueenElsaPrincessAnna2014
Summary: A year after the events of Frozen, Elsa and Anna continue to live happily in the kingdom of Arendelle. But not all relish Queen Elsa's power. Enemies of old return and vow to destroy Elsa and Anna forever. And as war falls upon Arendelle, the sisters will do anything to save their kingdom and protect the ones whom they love most from death and destruction.
1. Prologue

The sky was awake. The air was cold and thin. A blanket of snow covered all of the land in the Kingdom of Arendelle, but nonetheless, that did not stop anybody from venturing into the snow. Down the North Mountain, a makeshift path had been paved.

Skies made of ice were flying down the mountain as two sisters clung to each other. At the controls was Queen Elsa. And tightly holding onto her waste was none other than Princess Anna. The two were absolutely racing down the mountain.

"Elsa!?"

"What is it Anna!?"

"Are you sure that we're going to be okay?!" The Princess screamed in worry. Elsa simply looked back and winked with a reassuring smile. But as they flew down towards Arendelle, Elsa wasn't slowing down anytime soon.

And as they made their way down to the frozen ocean, they skidded across the icy tundra without slow into the main part of town. And as Elsa continued to use speed to her advantage, Anna had started to yell to many people who found themselves smack in the middle of Elsa's path.

"Pardon us, sorry!" Anna would yell time and time again as her sister laughed. But when it came to Kristoff, who was just beginning to unload an entire new load of ice, there was no warning. Elsa and Anna gasped as they charged towards his direction.

"Anna!?" Kristoff yelled.

"Watch out!" Both of the sisters yelled as Sven and Kristoff ducked, the icy skies made their way into the air as the two sister's jumped, they tumbled into a pile of snow piled up against a nearby tree. As they lied in the snow, Anna was the first to sit up.

"Elsa?!" She began to clear snow right next to her frantically.

"Anna?'

"Hold on Elsa, I'm gonna dig you out and..."

She looked up to see her sister standing a few feet away laughing.

"I'm right here."

"Uh, well I knew that." Anna stood up trying not to feel embarrassed. Elsa covered her mouth with her hand in laughter. Just then, a little snowman began running towards the sisters.

"Anna, Elsa!" Olaf yelled

"Olaf!" Anna replied as she knelt down and hugged the tiny snowman. Elsa knelt down with her as Kristoff began to make his way over to the three along with Sven. Anna looked up as he arrived, she stood up and straightened her hair.

"Hi." She was blushing badly. Kristoff chuckled as he leaned in and kissed her. Elsa also stood up, she had really admired Kristoff for his bravery and most of all, his protective ways with Anna. When their lips separated, Anna rested her head against Kristoff's shoulder and smiled at her sister.

"So Elsa thinks that I shouldn't have to get her a birthday present, what do you think?" She turned to Kristoff as Elsa rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Elsa, we're getting you presents whether you want us to or not." He and Anna both smiled back at the Queen.

"Yeah I am too" Olaf walked behind her and tugged on her dress. Elsa finally let her arms down and chuckled.

"I just feel so spoiled because of my position."

"Elsa, you are the Queen but you're my sister, I want to give you something." Anna walked over to Elsa and put a hand on her shoulder reassuring Elsa.

"I can't believe it's tomorrow." Elsa replied.

"I know, you'll be three years older than me."

Elsa laughed at her sister's false angst.

"For only a month."

Anna wrapped her arm around Elsa's shoulder as they began to walk towards the castle. Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf all followed. And as they made their way back, many of Arendelle's citizens stopped to greet their Queen and Princess. Elsa had become the most admired figured in the entire kingdom, her power's beauty had finally shown itself to everyone.

However, some, far and wide did not see it that way.


	2. A Sister's Bond

_**"Oh Anna, if only there was someone out there who loved you."**_

_**"Elsa!"**_

_**"I'm just trying to protect you!"**_

_**"Anna!"**_

She woke up panting, Kristoff woke up with her immediately.

"Anna?"

After she stopped panting, Anna lowered her head as a tear rolled down her cheek. Kristoff wrapped her in his arms as she began to cry.

"It's okay Anna, I'm here, Elsa's here, it's okay."

After a few minutes, he finally got her to settle down and tried to get her back to sleep. But as he himself tried to close his eyes, he could still hear her sniffing occasionally. Before he knew it though, they were both asleep.

As the sun rose over the snow covered mountains, Kristoff had awakened earlier then everybody else. He went outside, fed Sven his breakfast and sat with the reindeer for awhile. He thought about what had happened the previous night, why had that nightmare affected Anna so much? He planned on talking to Elsa about it that morning. And a couple of hours later, she awoke.

As the Queen arose, she admired the glistening snow directly outside her window. Today was her birthday, she knew all eyes would be on her this day. She smiled at the thought as she got up and got dressed. As she walked down the stairs, all of her staff greeted her with bows. Of course she would bow back, but all of this attention this early was making her blush with excitement.

And as she made her way to the bottom, Kristoff was waiting for her. She smiled at him as he did back.

"Good morning Kristoff."

"Happy birthday Elsa." He walked up to her and hugged her. The two had grown closer since Kristoff had helped to save Anna.

"Thank you Kristoff." Elsa simply squeezed him back.

"Have you had any breakfast yet?"

"No, mainly because I'm waiting for Anna, but I wanted to talk to you." Kristoff replied.

"What is it?" Elsa asked as the two began to walk around one of the various halls of the castle.

"Anna had a nightmare last night, but I could tell that it really shook her up. She couldn't go back to bed for a while after it." Elsa suddenly felt a jolt of fear glide through her.

"What do you think it was?"

"I don't know, it could've been something from the past. That would be my guess." Kristoff was also clearly worried about his future wife. The two stopped in the middle of the hall as Elsa thought to herself for a moment.

"She'll tell me, in fact she'll tell both of us. We've always tried to be there for her, she knows she can tell us anything. But thank you for telling me Kristoff, I don't want her to worry about anything she shouldn't have to."

"Me neither Elsa, we should talk with her over breakfast." He replied as Elsa nodded.

"We will."

Only fifteen minutes later was the Princess awake. And when she made her way down the stairs she walked into the dining room quickly, anticipating breakfast with a stomach that could fit a horse. As she opened the doors, Elsa and Kristoff were patiently sitting at the table, along with Olaf. And as his flurry floated over him, he ran up to Anna and hugged her around the legs.

"Hi Olaf." Anna bent down and hugged the snowman back as she smiled at Elsa and Kristoff. When the two separated they both walked over to the table as Kristoff pulled a chair out next to him for Anna.

"Good morning Anna." Elsa smiled back at her sister. Their morning meal had just been brought out, and as Anna began to stuff her face, Elsa spoke up.

"Anna, what happened last night?"

The Princess immediately stopped eating, and sat up straight.

"Just a nightmare, I guess." Elsa could easily tell that her sister was deeply disturbed by what had happened.

"Anna, tell me about it."

She only sat their in silence, with a very uncomfortable look on her face. Elsa sighed and put her hand on hers sister's.

"Keeping it inside will only make it worse Anna." Elsa held Anna's hand tightly. Anna took a breath and then looked at Kristoff and her sister.

"I dreamed that you were killed, and Hans was back."

Elsa only stayed silent along with Kristoff. A tear rolled slowly down Anna's face.

"Anna, Hans is far away, he would never dare to return to Arendelle."

Elsa words of confidence helped Anna, she smiled her always sweet smile at her sister. Elsa leaned in and hugged her as Kristoff walked near her.

"I will always be here to protect you Anna, and Kristoff too." Anna squeezed her sister. And after Elsa moved away, Kristoff leaned in a kissed Anna on the cheek. The Queen's words had helped Anna feel much better.

"C'mon, lets go outside for awhile." Kristoff helped Anna out of her chair.

"Yeah, Elsa come outside and walk around with us." Anna smiled down at her sister. Elsa smiled back but shook her head.

"I'm sorry Anna, I have to get ready for tonight, I mean, all of the fellow kingdoms are coming." Anna rolled her eyes, but not because of her sister.

"Yeah everyone except Weselton and the Southern Isles." Elsa simply nodded and then stood up.

"Go, have fun with each other." Elsa rested her hand on her sister's shoulder and they hugged one more time. And as Anna and Kristoff took off outside and waved back at Elsa, the Queen could not help but think of the two kingdoms who had scarred her and her sister. But she had figured that they would never step foot in Arendelle again.

However, the Southern Isles shipment that had been sent from Arendelle was not exactly coming to terms with his defeat and his 12 brothers were not either. And as a ship moved through the icy waters, the kingdom's citizens were not the only ones who intended to see Queen Elsa that night. In fact, 13 more were on their way, along with a familiar Duke.

But this time, Prince Hans intended to finish the job, and kill Elsa and Anna.


End file.
